


we're keeping it simple

by noobishere



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: Sander comes over unannounced and attacks Robbe's very person.(a.k.a the one where Sander teases Robbe on Eenvoud)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 153





	we're keeping it simple

“So,” Sander says, stepping inside Robbe’s room unannounced. Robbe stares at him, face stuck between surprised and elated. “You know how you keep making me listen to all these hip hop songs?”

Robbe nods, watching Sander toe off his docs and fling himself onto his bed. The mattress bounces at the sudden weight.

“Same way you keep making me listen to Bowie?”

Sander ignores his jab, wriggling as he makes himself comfortable, pulling out his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling. Robbe scoots closer, planting himself to Sander’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I found this one rapper, think you might like him.”

Sander’s voice is a deep rumble that Robbe can’t help but snuggle even closer, pressing his ear against his chest and sighs happily. “If it’s Kanye, I’ll kill you.”

The laugh that comes right after actually jostles him, but Robbe ends up snickering at his own words.

“It’s actually an obscure artist,” Sander says once he’s done laughing.

Robbe feels his brows jump to his hairline, pulling away, just enough to look at Sander. He narrows his eyes at Sander, who’s regarding him with so much amusement it’s kind of irritating. Because Sander is quite synonymous with anything underground, he’s kind of pretentious in that way, but he is definitely not one for the rap industry.

“There’s three of them, actually.”

Something about the way Sander is looking so fucking pleased with himself describing this _obscure_ rap artist is making the back of his brain tingle with a long-forgotten memory, barely out of reach.

“Okay,” Robbe trails off, making it obvious to Sander that he’s getting more suspicious by the second.

“Here.” Sander fiddles with his phone a bit and then pauses. He bites his lip, but it’s not enough to contain the way his lips still spread into a half-grin. He looks ridiculous.

Robbe rolls his eyes. “Just play the damn thing.”

Sander clamps his lips so tightly Robbe almost rolls his eyes again, until the first few beats start playing.

Robbe wants to disappear right this moment. Feels his face and ears flare with heat.

Because he knows that opening beat like the back of his hand, had spent hours and hours listening to Jens and Moyo play around with the laptop, finding the best beat to match their bars as he sat there tapping his foot to whatever sound Moyo thought sounded cool. And it _did_ sound cool until they all opened their fucking mouths.

When he hears the ‘ _Oh my god’_ he squirms away from Sander but Sander holds him fast, a gleeful smile on his face.

“No wait, it gets better.”

Robbe whines. He doesn’t think Sander is going to let him off that easy anyway, so he covers his eyes with Sander’s arm that’s holding him hostage.

Honestly, Robbe had forgotten about that video until the moment Moyo started pestering them in the group chat about making new vlogs again. Robbe knew he was on borrowed time, knew that Sander knew they had a Youtube channel. But Sander had never mentioned them, so he had foolishly thought he was in the clear.

He doesn’t know what is more embarrassing, his mediocre rapping, or his atrocious dancing.

“Look, look.” Sander nudges at him when Jens starts rapping.

And _honestly_ , Robbe has only watched the video once, so he doesn’t know what Sander is referring to. He peeks under Sander’s arm just in time to see himself doing a ridiculous move with his arms and legs that he actually screams in agony.

Then the most dreadful moment comes. His part.

“Oh, you’d rather chill with a lady, huh.”

Robbe has both hands clamped to his ears, chanting ‘shut up shut up shut up,’ elbowing Sander in the chest when he starts bopping his head to the beat.

Once the music stops, Robbe grabs Sander’s phone and taps the home button furiously, his face is beet red.

All the while Sander is shaking with laughter, tightening his arm that’s still around Robbe’s shoulder, pulling him close. Robbe pushes at him, trying to roll away, but to no avail. He finds himself being tucked perfectly into Sander’s arms — his head trapped under Sander’s chin — so he gives up with a huff, thumping Sander’s chest with his fist.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Sander whispers into his hair.

“Shut up.”

“Best thing I’ve ever watched.”

“Okay, if you don’t shut the fuck up _right now_ ,” Robbe warns, his fingers are already pinching at Sander’s side.

It’s Sander’s turn to squirm, ticklish. He pulls Robbe’s fingers away, chuckling. “Okay, okay.”

Robbe sighs. “You can’t put this against me.”

“Oh baby,” Sander coos, “if you think that video is working _against_ you, you’re very wrong.”

Robbe feels his ears heat up again. “You’re literally the only person who thinks that.”

Sander hums, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Good.”

Robbe suppresses a groan when he finds himself melting at _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> that ridiculous move is at 0:34. i had to suffer through that fucking atrocity to write this, if robbe dances in the new vlog i might actually gouge my eyes out and sue wtfock
> 
> anyways, i'm having sobbe withdrawals and the only way to cope with that is to write them
> 
> translation of eenvoud is based on [this](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/628219471788687360/hi-did-you-also-translate-the-lyrics-for-broerrs)


End file.
